The Nines
by Shiraume
Summary: Character-study drabbles. Rated PG/PG-13 for language. Gen/humor.
1. I: Seigaku :: Echizen Ryoma

Character-study drabbles. Rated PG/PG-13 for language. Gen/humor.

* * *

**I. Seigaku – Echizen Ryoma**

Ryoma found Karupin inside a golden hatbox all tied up with red ribbon on his tenth birthday. The hatbox tumbled under the Christmas tree several times before Ryoma was awake enough to notice the commotion - and his mother's barely-concealed excitement - and went to open it. No sooner than had Ryona untied the bow, Karupin jumped out, a tiny fluffy ball of indignant fury, immediately attacking Ryoma's abandoned nightcap. After the shock wore off, Ryoma let out a squeak of delight (which he would deny vehemently for years to come), scooping up the kitten with disbelieving joy. His mother laughed and kissed his father quiet after he muttered something snide, but Ryoma was too stunned to even hear him.

It was probably his mother's way of making up for - whatever things she thought she needed to make up for: not giving him any siblings (dad didn't want any more kids, not since Ryoma turned five), for not being around much (mom worked full-time), or _something. _He could have told her he didn't really mind any of those, other than maybe not having proper Japanese breakfast every morning. But if her feelings of guilt got him a kitten for Christmas, he wasn't going to complain.

Ten-year-old Ryoma was completely enthralled by the soft kitten with tiny paws, wide blue eyes and the cutest mewing voice, and maybe that was why he missed the way his parents smiled at each other, knowing and maybe a little sad, and moved a little closer to each other while they watched him.


	2. II: Fudomine :: Tachibana An

**II. Fudomine – Tachibana An**

At heart, An is a teenage girl, and she likes boys just fine.

But for now, she enjoys being the only girl in her brother's life. And in return, her brother is the only boy in her life. They both understand - well, An more than Kippei - that one day, it will change. There will be someone else in their respective lives, and everything will be different. Until that day comes, though, An is content where she is.

Kamio-kun is very sweet, and she does understand his feelings. But it would disrupt her place - and the team - too much. So she keeps him at an arm's length, never any closer. Besides, she's still looking: Kamio-kun is sweet, but so is Momoshiro-kun. And Fuji-san is cool, funny and kind to boot. She bets any of them would be a good boyfriend - not that she plans to tell anyone, especially her brother. Maybe, one day, things will change and she will do more than just look.

Until that day, she likes things the way they are just fine.


	3. III: St Rudolph :: Fuji Yuuta

**III. St. Rudolph – Fuji Yuuta**

Yuuta's moment of epiphany came when he completed the Double Twist Spin Shot.

He'd been playing Mizuki-san, and losing 5-3. At Mizuki-san's match point, he figured what the hell, he might as well give it a shot. The next moment, Mizuki-san's startled eyes stared back from across the net as his racquet careened into the fence behind him. After a brief pause, Mizuki-san's lips curved in a faint smile, and said: "You've finished it."

The thing about Mizuki-san was - and Yuuta was just beginning to understand these things - that you had to _earn_ his respect. Yuuta had won it after their Prefectural Quarterfinal, when he bowed to Mizuki-san with an apology and a request for further guidance. He'd been sincere, too; he knew he wanted to be stronger, and Mizuki-san _had_ helped him. That was why he approached Mizuki-san shortly after the Kanto Regional Final to ask if Twist Spin Shot could be done with two hands, and whether it would reduce the burden on his shoulder to an acceptable level.

Two days later, he found a detailed instruction printout (with color-coded diagrams) in his cubby.

Give and take. Yuuta accepted Mizuki-san deliberately misled him, even used him, because he'd gained something in return. But at that moment, when he recognized the undisguised _pride_ in Mizuki-san's smile, it hit him. He'd thought being Fuji Syuusuke's younger brother was nothing but a burden, because his brother's reputation would always precede him and leave him to suffocate under its shadow. Mizuki-san had seen his potential, but he'd grown so fast - enough to pique Mizuki-san's interest - _because of his brother_. Because he was so desperate to defeat his brother, he'd been able to push himself beyond his limits.

There was no need to resent being "the younger Fuji," not when it meant his greatest rival was right next to him, always pulling him up higher. The stronger aniki became, the faster Yuuta would evolve.

At long last, Fuji Yuuta was _proud_ to be the Prodigy Fuji Syuusuke's little brother.


	4. IV: Yamabuki :: Akutsu Jin

**IV. Yamabuki – Akutsu Jin**

Akutsu Jin appreciated good things in life. (Many of the things he liked weren't exactly kosher, but the ones who thought so wouldn't dare say it to his face, so they could shove it.) Good smoke was fine, so was good time, good food, and company that wasn't totally stupid. He hated his mom running after him with that stupid sad look on her face, but it wasn't as if he hated her or anything; he mainly wished she'd grow a spine, maybe even try and rein him in a bit. Wasn't she his mother? It wasn't even fun pushing her because she always gave way to him.

He didn't mind Kawamura because he didn't treat Jin any different. Also, Kawamura was one of those stupidly innocent idiots who really were that much of a bleeding-heart and always got screwed over by the rest of the world. But Kawamura was his the way his mom was his, and there was no way Jin would let others fuck with him.

And he didn't mind Dan, because he was about the only person who was genuinely unafraid of Jin. Oh, the kid would cower and wilt if Jin glared or yelled, but it wasn't because he was afraid of _Jin_. Besides, Dan had guts for a little kid, and not half as obnoxious as that Echizen brat.

Just because he saw how stupid the world was, it didn't mean Jin didn't recognize good things when he saw them. And the good things in life - when they didn't annoy him - were nice to keep around. If that meant he had to break few bones to keep stupidity off them, that was fine with him.

He was Akutsu Jin, and he lived his life his way.


	5. V: Hyoutei :: Akutagawa Jirou

**V. Hyoutei – Akutagawa Jirou**

"Aren't you upset you lost to Fuji?"

Jirou didn't remember who asked him that first. Probably Shishido, who was way more into winning than he was. The thing was, winning was all good and fine, but Jirou usually won anyway. No, what got him excited was someone who could make him lose, maybe even make him lose badly. The first one to do that was Atobe (who'd seemed genuinely startled at Jirou's reaction afterward). Second was Marui-kun, who was super cool and kind enough to let Jirou have his wristband. Third was Fuji.

That was three people he could look up to as concrete goals. Not one. Three! How could he not be excited? Winning was fun - but losing made you stronger. So why would he ever be upset about losing?

Some people (not to mention any names, _Shishido_) really had weird ideas about winning losing.


	6. VI: Rokkaku :: Shudo Satoshi

**VI. Rokkaku – Shudo Satoshi**

Contrary to the rumor, Satoshi did _not_ scream and pass out like a girl all the time, thank you very much. And if anyone doubted him, they were welcome to try one of those frightening Inui-juices and see if they could live to tell the tale. Bastards.

Iwashi Mizu left his mouth tasting like rotten fish for three days, too. Every single person who tried it fainted dead away, so it wasn't like he'd been the only one. And if anyone still had things to say, he could totally take it to tennis court or the beach or whatever to settle this!

...Maybe not with beach volleyball, though. He'd had enough of beach volleyball to last him at least a lifetime.


	7. VII: Rikkai :: Kirihara Akaya

**VII. Rikkai – Kirihara Akaya**

His senpai-tachi were really, really weird. Not _bad_, exactly, but _weird_. Like, how Yukimura-buchou could be the nicest person in the world except when he was on the court. Or Sanada-fukubuchou acting like an old man, or Yanagi-senpai being really scary and really kind at the same time. And that was just for starters.

Yagyuu-senpai he plain didn't get; Yagyuu-senpai was usually polite and helpful and stuff, except he could also get kind of scary and Akaya could have sworn even _Niou-senpai_ looked uneasy around him sometimes. Niou-senpai...was Niou-senpai, enough said. Jackal-senpai was nice (even if he worried too much) and so was Marui-senpai, but Marui-senpai really, really scared him when he was around sweets.

Still, when it came down to it, it wasn't like he minded their weirdness. And they played good tennis.

Again: enough said.


	8. VIII: Higa :: Tanishi Kei

**VIII. Higa – Tanishi Kei**

Why did Higa follow Kite Eishirou?

Simply put, Eishirou knew what he was doing. When Eishirou saw what needed to be done to make their team stronger, he went and did it. Eishirou also understood the strengths and the weaknesses of all his teammates, and knew how to push each one to achieve his best.

Case in point. Old man Saotome had once called Tanishi a useless lump of fat; Eishirou taught him how to throw his weight into his shots, and taught him the Big Bang serve.

Equally important: Eishirou was the strongest among them. Most of Higa's team came from martial arts background, and if nothing else, they understood _and_ respected strength.

So, overall, Eishirou? was a damned fine leader. The other schools could go screw if they didn't see that.

In fact, Higa would send them packing.


	9. IX: Shitenhouji :: Tooyama Kintarou

**IX. Shitenhouji – Tooyama Kintarou**

The bad thing about Echi...er, Koshimae - it was pretty hard to get him worked up. He had to be, like, _forced_ to play, but once you got him going, it was better than awesome. And in Kintarou's book, awesome tennis went a long way, so he was okay with the rest of the package.

Then, Kintarou got an up close and personal look at Seigaku's captain-person, and hot _damn_, it was like looking at a funhouse mirror. Basically, Seigaku's captain-person was a taller, gloomier, and less talky (if that was even possible) version of Koshimae. Thank God the guy's tennis was a hell of a lot more exciting than his personality.

Still - awesome tennis. Eh, it wasn't like he'd ever minded his teammates for being weirdoes. They were cool where it counted. (Read: tennis.)

So let's go play some tennis!


End file.
